Forgotten Legends
by sessha-chan
Summary: Kagome is collecting the Shikon Jewel shards on her own with the aid of her son, Shippou and her brother, Sesshoumaru. Slight AU with reference to YYH. No pairing. Implied torture. Book one of the Barrier Trilogy


**Forgotten Legends**

Sessha-chan

Disclaimer: If i owned it i wouldn't be writing fanfiction. i'd be writing the real thing and be getting money for it!

_Once upon a time, a long time ago, in a Kingdom far, far away there lived a miko, a shrine maiden of the purest of souls, and a youkai lord known as the Prince of Ice. The miko was not from that era, but from a distant future. She had traveled back in time in order to piece together a sacred jewel that had been shattered. The youkai lord knew of the miko's quest, and had allowed her safe passage about his lands as a sign of respect for her inherent Holy Powers, something few youkai dared enrage. You see, miko and youkai were on opposite ends of the spectrum, a veritable yin and yang doomed to never be able to live side by side in peace. So they said._

Kagome hefted her backpack to her sore shoulders and scooped up a slumbering kitsune youkai child. Oh, what she would not give for decent roads and a car. Enough of this hiking this modern girl wants automatic transportation and she wants it now!

She had had a bike, but had been forced to leave it behind in the village near the bone eater's well. Where she was heading there was not even a decent enough path for the poor contraption and Kagome was starting to get severely cheesed off.

"Why!" She cried in frustration, "Why couldn't I have been sent to the Meiji or the Taisho eras? They at least were starting to modernize. Why the Sengoku? Half the people here think I'm some kind of spirit just because I can write more than my name! It's not fair!" then she paused as a thought flitted through her mind, a smile cracking on her face. "Oh yeah. That's me. The ghost of Christmas yet to come," she joked, laughing a bit to herself.

"And what, pray tell, is 'Christmas?'" an amused, honeyed voice asked.

Kagome would have jumped if her backpack hadn't been weighing her down into the mud of the bamboo forest floor. She did, however, manage to twist around to catch sight of the speaker. A tall, regal humanoid figure emerged dramatically from the shadows. Long, moonspun hair billowed in the breeze and amused golden eyes observed the spectacle with thinly veiled amusement.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Is something the matter?" she asked politely. Sesshoumaru was the most powerful of the Lords of the four Lands, also the youngest, although a human could not tell just by looking at the other three Lords. Youkai aged dramatically slower than humans, so much so that a youkai child looking the human equivalent of eight may very well be well past half a century. Kagome personally judged Sesshoumaru to be between five and seven hundred years of age, given his still youthful appearance and the fact she had never quite managed to get the courage to ask.

"I see you are still without any sort of traveling companion. Why is that?"

What?

"Well, I hadn't really though about it. I kinda figured that no one else should be put in harms way when I fight for the jewel shards. It wouldn't be fair to them, as it's my quest and responsibility," She reasoned. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But you are simply one miko. No matter how powerful you may be, you are but a woman in a world of men. If you had a traveling companion you may find that relations with villagers and nobility go smoother,"

Kagome scowled. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Her head, filled with all the modern idealism of equality and woman's rights, rebelled at the idea of needing a man to speak for her. But...

"When in Rome," she ground out under her breath. Sesshoumaru caught her words and cocked his head to one side.

"Rome? Where is that? I have not heard of that land,"

Kagome groaned. Her back was killing her. So were her feet for that matter, but she had heard of a village up ahead that she should be able to reach by nightfall if she continued. She shifted Shippou in her arms, marveling at how heavy someone so tiny could be.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can we talk as we walk. I really don't feel like camping out in a damp forest tonight and there should be a village some ways up ahead," she sighed. The youkai lord regarded her momentarily, considering her words, and nodded.

"I agree that such would be a wise course of action,"

Kagome readjusted the straps of the backpack, trying to keep them from digging into her shoulders any more than they already were and started off. "Rome. Goodness, what do I really know about it? Well, from when I'm from it's an ancient empire with some fantastic history. It should be flourishing right about now but it's on the other side of the mainland, so it's really far away. The saying I was quoting goes 'when in Rome do as the Romans do.' Does this forest ever end?" she growled as she pushed her way through the tall slender stalks of bamboo and crawled over boulders larger than herself. She missed Sesshoumaru's amused smirk, but could not help but notice when he relieved her of her backpack.

"I fail to understand why a human would insist on carrying more than she can manage," he remarked, shouldering the bag. Kagome gaped at him for a moment, but refused to look the gift horse in the mouth and resumed clambering over a rock with a whispered thanks.

"So tell me Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Sesshoumaru leapt to the top of another giant rock in her path and held his hand out to her. Kagome gratefully took it, squeaking a little as she was hauled upwards.

"A Lord must patrol his lands to preserve the peace," he shrugged indifferently. Kagome nodded. That made sense. She had never before seen Sesshoumaru unprepared for battle, even when he was not wearing his chest armor and twin swords. He just had that kind of air about his person saying: I could kill you even without weaponry. It was this that aided to the persona Sesshoumaru had developed over the years as an unfeeling Prince of Ice.

When Kagome had first met the youkai lord, she had just arrived in the Sengoku era and was completely unprepared for the dangers that she now faced on a daily basis. She had thankfully picked up many useful skills since that day two years ago when Sesshoumaru had come to her rescue. A low level youkai had attacked her, reacting unconsciously to her miko aura and Kagome, untrained in any sort of defense physical or spiritual, had ran. She had screamed, she thought, in reaction to her fear. Then a silver moon kissed angel descended upon the attacking youkai gifting it with a most violent demise. So Kagome had met a powerful ally in the past not understanding why the tall youkai was calling her 'miko' and demanding why she wasn't trained. After determining that she truly did not know anything about her powers he directed her to a nearby village that boasted of a powerful miko. The village miko, and aged lady named Kaede, agreed to train Kagome in return for the girl's aid. It was there, in the past, that the girl from the future learned more than her modern education could have taught her in a lifetime.

The first month in the past was a crash course on survival: plants and their uses, martial arts, and spiritual arts. Looking back, Kagome was surprised she survived what Kaede had put her through given that she had not been in the best of shape. The old lady soon cured her of that failing and Kagome now thanked her for it. She still used many contemporary conveniences, mostly medical and for her own comfort and hygiene, things like shampoo, her sleeping bag and a whole array of antiseptics. Just the necessities.

After their first meeting Kagome had run into Sesshoumaru on an almost regular basis as he patrolled his lands. It puzzled her at the start. Why would a lord bother checking in on a simple, half-trained miko. Alright, a simple, half-trained miko from the future.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? How's Rin-chan? I haven't seen her in a while," Kagome slid down a moss-covered incline.

"Rin? She is well. Tormenting Jaken into a premature grave. And she has decided to remodel the castle gardens," Sesshoumaru groaned. Rin was a young human girl he had rescued just after Kagome. Without family or village the Youkai Lord had allowed her to follow him in his travels and had eventually adopted her as his ward.

"Remodeling the gardens? Wow! That's a pretty big project for someone her age. She's what? About eight? Nine?"

"Although this Sesshoumaru is a poor judge of human age, I believe so," Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I have thankfully convinced her to work on only one garden at a time,"

"Hoping to keep the grounds from looking like a war zone?" Kagome smiled knowingly. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Indeed," he nodded, "So, what brings you out into the forests? Why did you not take the roads?"

Kagome paused in her hiking. "There's roads? I didn't see any and no one mentioned any when I asked..."

"My mistake," he shrugged, "the humans must not use it anymore. Although it is still my opinion that you require a traveling companion, if only for relations,"

"Well," Kagome said, vaguely frustrated, "if it's that important why don't you act as my escort?"

Sesshoumaru appeared to consider her words as they traversed through the dense bamboo. "This Sesshoumaru agrees that such would be a wise course of action. And if this Sesshoumaru is not mistaken–"

"And when are you ever?"

"Indeed. The village should be just over this hilltop. The scent of a human-made forge is unmistakable,"

"Good, good," Kagome groaned, "My feet are killing me and the sun is starting to set, I'm sure of it,"

"No, the day has not yet progressed that far as of yet. I do not believe that it is later than the hour of the rooster," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome searched her brain for the modern equivalent of the ancient time system.

_Rooster? That was in the evening. Around dinnertime? Oh! Right! It was 5-7 o'clock!_ She recalled to her joy.

Sesshoumaru looked back at the unconscious bundle of youkai child Kagome held as gently as she could. "What is the matter with the kitsune?"

"Shippou? He stayed up all last night on watch. Claimed that since he was a youkai and I was just a human that he could take it. Passed out right after I fed him breakfast, and he's been dead to the world ever since," She smiled softly down at the orphaned child. He was very protective of her ever since she had rescued him from a nasty pair of youkai, the Thunder Brothers, who had killed his father and were then after him for the rich red fur of his fox form. Kagome had almost died in the battle, as the Thunder Brothers were supplementing their natural strength with shards of the Shikon Jewel that they had embedded in their foreheads. When the fight was over and the brothers purified into ash Kagome had sent Shippou to fetch Kaede and some of the villagers because Kagome could not move.

"He may be Youkai, but Youkai children are disconcertingly similar to human children much of the time," Sesshoumaru noted with the wisdom garnered from raising a human child himself.

"Tell me about it," Kagome grimaced, "He reminds me so much of my little brother when he was Shippou-chan's age. It's disconcerting,"

The miko and youkai lord crested the rocky hill and gazed down upon the small human village, one with resigned disdain and the other with unveiled relief. Kagome followed Sesshoumaru down the hill. The pair caught the attention of everyone that they passed, word of the arrival of the strange visitors spreading like a summer grassfire.

"So, Sesshoumaru, do we use your title or do we try to find lodgings as anonymous travelers?" Kagome whispered.

"There does not seem to be an inn. Not surprising in a village this size. We shall speak to the Headman. You shall observe, do not speak unless asked a question and given my approval," Sesshoumaru advised. Kagome looked at him sharply.

"Why?" She demanded, offended at the feeling of her woman's rights being stripped away.

"Because I am going to tell the Headman that you are my wife and the kit is my son. You must at least appear properly submissive," He quirked a silver eyebrow at her sullen expression.

"Fine. Just know that I don't like it." Kagome adjusted her grip on Shippou and scurried to catch up. Sesshoumaru led the way unfailingly to the larger house of the Headman. He was confronted at the gate by a couple guards, low ranking samurai Kagome thought. After a low conversation with them, they were escorted into the main building, leaving their shoes at the entrance, and showed to an empty tearoom. Kagome knelt behind her 'husband' who had set his swords beside him on the floor and peered around the room at the scant decorations. Long scrolls with poems and proverbs decorated the walls. Waist-high candlesticks sat unneeded in the corners. The woven tatami mats made sitting on the bare floor marginally comfortable.

Sesshoumaru watched impassively as a shoji screen slid open and a middle-aged man entered. Kagome did what she knew she was required to do and bow as low as holding Shippou would allow. The Headman politely knelt in front of the silver Youkai Lord and the Miko. Sesshoumaru took his cue to begin the traditional pussyfooting that was required.

"Honorable Headman, blessings be upon you and your house. My name is Akio, Samurai of Kyoto. This is my wife and child. We have been journeying for many weeks and humbly request a room in order to pass the night. We also bring news from the Capital if you deem our words worthy," Sesshoumaru said with a straight face. Kagome goggled at what she heard. The stoic, egotistical, high-and-mighty Sesshoumaru was lying through his perfect teeth!

"My Lord Akio, it is I that is honored that a Samurai of Kyoto would desire to rest at my humble home. News from the Capital would be most welcome," The Headman bowed his head in respect.

Kagome listened to the two men as they talked, getting quite the history lesson. She guessed that Sesshoumaru had just been in Kyoto for some reason.

Shippou stirred in her arms, emerald green eyes cracking open. Kagome noticed and quickly forestalled any interruptions. She muttered a nearly inaudible explanation to the kitsune knowing that he would hear it clearly and act upon her instructions to keep quiet and not draw attention.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched back a little when he heard Shippou wake and Kagome's directions. He almost smiled at how well she played her part, knowing that the miko's pride would keep her from making any kind of embarrassing scene. Her surprise at his opening words had been strong enough that he could smell it in the air. It was understandable, he supposed. She did not know that the art of politics was also the delicate art of lying through one's teeth, but in a polite way. It had been on the way through the village that Sesshoumaru had contrived his human alias, disposable but easily defended.

As he conversed with the human man, he spread his senses and examined the house and grounds as best he could. There were a handful of guards, several servants and several livestock pens out back. He could hear the gurgle of a small stream that no doubt ran through a garden and the rustle of blossoming trees. The light fragrance of cherry reminded him that the Cherry Blossom Festival must be nearing.

At long last a maidservant rapped lightly on the frame of the shoji, announcing the evening meal. The Headman called her in and she entered, followed by three others laden with dishes, small tables and foodstuffs.

Kagome sat up, her head still bowed, and set Shippou next to her so he could eat. She waited silently as the Headman then Sesshoumaru were served, then her 'son' and finally her. As she ate, Kagome felt something malevolent tickle her miko senses. Her chopsticks hovered between her mouth and her bowl as she concentrated on the feeling. She started when Shippou prodded her.

"Momma, what's wrong?" he asked, his young voice carrying well in the small room. Sesshoumaru and the Headman's eyes trained on the small miko. Kagome blushed.

"Forgive me," she apologized, "but I must ask, has there been any youkai killed in these parts recently?"

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, questioning. The Headman considered and nodded.

"Yes, there was a spider youkai slain not far from the village not last week as it ravaged the fields,"

Kagome nodded, "And have you noticed anything out of the ordinary? Perhaps an unusual streak of poor luck?"

The Headman looked surprised, "Why yes! How did you know?"

"Before my marriage," Kagome played her part, "I was trained as a miko. If it would be well with Milord I will perform an exorcism as soon as permitted to rid your noble house of the spirit,"

"That would be well with this one, Lady Miko," he nodded, "If you could do such after the meal me and my household would be in your debt,"

Kagome bowed and went back to her rice. The jyaki she felt on the edge of her senses set her on edge and she could not wait for the meal to be over with.

When the evening meal had been cleared away the Headman led his guests outside. Looking to Sesshoumaru for his permission to get to work Kagome set out placing sutras, drawing out the spirit. She sighed when a dark, looming specter of a spider rose from the framework of the house.

"Miko," it chittered, "Why doest thou call me from my vengeance?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as the Headman stumbled back in fear of the ghost. _Pathetic,_ he thought.

"Youkai-san, it is not your place to exact vengeance. If you were wronged let the Gods decide the fate of those that wronged you do not take the weight of retribution upon your soul. Let karma be your vengeance," Kagome called up to the spider. It eight eyes glowed red in anger.

"You, mortal, dare tell me what to do?" it demanded before rising to attack. Kagome quickly formed a bow of pure holy energy and knocked a purifying arrow, training her sights on the attacking specter.

Sesshoumaru watched in admiration and respect as she released the glowing blue arrow, as it streaked through the dusk and embedded itself in the soul of the dead youkai. In an instant all that was left were drifting motes of light carried away in a breeze. Kagome allowed her spirit weapon to fade as she turned to their host.

"Your house should be no longer troubled by that particular spirit," she bowed. Sesshoumaru caught her as she wobbled, her legs going numb from the draining amount of energy it took to form her bow.

"Forgive my wife, the exorcism exhausted her. With your leave we will retire for the night now as me must needs depart at daybreak, halfway through the hour of the rabbit," Sesshoumaru said.

_Rabbit? I know that one too. That's, oh what was it... about five to seven in the morning? So he wants to leave around six?_ Kagome thought with a groan. _I don't wanna get up that early._

"By all means, I will have a maid show you to your room. My greatest thanks to your wife,"

Sesshoumaru nodded to the Headman and scooped Kagome into his arms, sparing her the embarrassment of showing her current inability to walk. He followed the maid to their room, Shippou trotting silently at his heels. The maid offered to set out the futons, but Kagome assured her that she could do it. As the maid left Sesshoumaru set Kagome down on the floor next to her backpack, which had been brought in ahead of them.

"I am going to assume that the exorcism was unplanned," he said when he could hear no one near by. Kagome shrugged and watched Shippou as he 'checked the room for traps.'

"I call them as I see them. The spider youkai should have already passed on, it had no business haunting the living world," she shot Sesshoumaru a sideways glance, "And what was with the journeying samurai act, 'my darling Akio?' How is it that the Headman didn't pick up on either yours or Shippou-chan's youkai traits? It's not like you two were hiding your tails or anything,"

Sesshoumaru smirked, reached a delicately clawed hand into the folds of his gi and pulled out an amulet. Kagome peered at the strange piece of jewelry.

"Don't tell me...it's the Sengoku version of a punk fashion statement," she drawled sarcastically.

"When needed this amulet allows me to manipulate what ordinary humans perceive. No one in this house will even notice that two of their three guests are not even human," he chuckled. Kagome was impressed. There were some things that technology just couldn't compete with.

"Can you move your legs yet?" Shippou asked, scrambling back to her side. Kagome nodded and pushed herself to her feet.

"Sesshoumaru, are you going to sleep tonight?" she asked, pulling a futon across the floor and unfolding it.

"Not tonight," he settled himself by the outward facing sliding door, opening just enough to see out. Kagome nodded, not wanting to press further.

"Momma? I'm not tired, I just got up. Do I have to go to bed now?" Shippou directed his best cute expression at his guardian. Kagome shook her head.

"No, you don't have to Shippou-chan. You can stay up with Sesshoumaru just as long as you don't cause any trouble, okay?" she ruffled his brilliant crimson hair and slipped under the thick warm covers of the futon, still in her traveling clothes.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome drifted off into slumber. She fell asleep so quickly it brought to mind the phrase she often associated with sleeping: 'out like a light.' He watched Shippou pat her ebony hair fondly. A heron taking flight outside drew his attention. Clouds parted revealing a crescent moon, similar to the one depicted on his forehead.

Shippou moved quietly from Kagome and climbed onto Sesshoumaru's knee, draping himself comfortably. Sesshoumaru eyed the kit suspiciously. The child stared back innocently.

For a second or two. Then his gaze turned penetrating. "Sesshoumaru, I gotta be blunt. Do you like my momma?" he demanded softly. Sesshoumaru stared, blinking golden eyes.

"Kagome is an excellent women, as you well know. She is a human to be admired, for certain," Sesshoumaru said. Shippou frowned.

"Yeah, I know that. But do you like her? Would you consider taking her as a mate?"

Oh, children. You just have got to love them.

Sesshoumaru was floored. Where did the kit get these notions?

"Perhaps if she were youkai," he hedged. Shippou sniffed and slid down the older youkai's legs, 'accidentally' stepping on his toes when he got to the floor.

"Well, I can tell you just what she'd say to that comment, even if she was too polite to say it out loud," he huffed. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow hitched up.

"Oh? What would Kagome say to that?"

"That you were a racist bigot, no matter how nice you are,"

It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru was above killing children. Although Racism was a foreign concept, the word 'bigot' was definitely in his vocabulary.

He growled dangerously.

"You speak of what you know nothing of, kit. Think you that my life is mine to live? Know that, disregarding my opinion, such a union between human and youkai is of the strictest taboo. My own father died for falling in love with a human princess,"

Shippou was shocked. He had had no idea, but he was not about to give up.

"What if momma loved you?" he whispered. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze out to the gardens.

"Such can only bring her pain. Humans and youkai cannot be, not in this time. Perhaps in her future,"

Dawn had barely cracked when Kagome was jostled to consciousness. She blinked bleary eyes up to glare at whoever dared tear her from her slumber. Oh, Sesshoumaru.

"Morning," she yawned, running a hand through her hair and rubbing her eyes, "What time is it?"

"The hour of the rabbit is just begun. We must bid farewell to our host before we leave," he tossed a fresh set of clothing onto the futon. Evidently, he had spent some of the night examining the contents of her bag.

Kagome held up the clothing: dark blue hakama and a sunny yellow and pink gi. Good for traveling and the colour combination was appealing. Who knew Sesshoumaru would know how to pick out clothes for a woman. Granted he was working with a substantially limited wardrobe and most of the articles of clothing complimented each other.

"Could you turn around?" she asked. Sesshoumaru obligingly presented her with his back. Kagome slipped out from under the covers, careful not to disturb a sleeping Shippou who had camped out at her feet. She changed clothing as quickly as she could, taking great care to secure the hakama properly around her waist.

When she was done dressing Sesshoumaru turned back around to face her, watching impassively as she tied her hair back with a yellow ribbon. His conversation with Shippou last night was weighing upon his mind. Did the Miko love him?

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome touched the Youkai Lord's shoulder to get his attention.

"Akio," he corrected absently. "Yes?"

"Why _are_ you traveling with me? And don't tell me it's to improve my public relations,"

Sesshoumaru regarded her with a small, enigmatic smile playing about his lips. "You could say I worry," he murmured.

Kagome smiled, "Oh.

"Come," he commanded, "Gather your belongings and the fox-child, for we must continue,"

"Yessir," she saluted. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose at her sudden burst of energy. "So, are we going to the spider youkai's burial mound?"

"Why would we need to do such?"

"My spider sense is tingling," she snickered. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose higher. "Meaning I can sense a jewel shard. It might be the reason the spider youkai was able to keep his spiritual form on this earth,"

"Understandable," he agreed. Kagome finished packing her bag, allowed Sesshoumaru to take it from her and cradled Shippou in her arms. They bid their farewells to the Headman, thanking him for his hospitality.

The sun hesitantly peaked over the mountaintops, seemingly held back by all the clouds in the sky. Kagome shivered a little in the crisp morning air, cuddling Shippou closer for warmth. She would have sworn under oath that youkai were living space heaters, radiating warmth at an inhuman level.

It took them the better half of an hour to reach the burned circle where the spider had been cremated. Kagome paced around the barren ground. She examined the area, searching for something.

Sighing, Kagome pulled a sutra out of her sleeve, handed Shippou to Sesshoumaru and asked him to step back while she worked. She strode to the center of the circle and placed the sutra carefully on the earth.

The moment the blessed paper charm touched the ground life began to flow back into the land. Plants sprung up around her feet, pushing a small sliver of a glowing crystal towards the sky. Kagome plucked the fragment of the Shikon Jewel up, purifying it with her touch, and slipped it into the phial around her neck.

"I think I've got about half of them here," she commented, turning back to Sesshoumaru.

"And that half breed Naraku has the rest, I presume?"

Kagome shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I hope he doesn't, because that would mean that the risks taken while fighting him increase exponentially, because the shards supplement his natural – or rather, unnatural – powers,"

"That could be a complication, but nothing This Sesshoumaru cannot handle," He boasted. Kagome smiled, not contradicting him, and relived him of Shippou.

"You know," Kagome commented idly, "I really should talk to my mom about getting a baby carrier. Then I could just slip Shippou in and haul him around on my back rather than tote him around in my arms, which, mind you, is giving me problems because I've been doing it so often,"

Sesshoumaru listened to her chattering with half an ear, his golden eyes scanning their surroundings. Nothing escaped his notice. He allowed Kagome's prattling to continue, only commenting occasionally when he felt the need.

A sudden shift in the wind brought the traveling companions to an abrupt halt.

"Yo,"

Occupying the center of the crude road was a seductively beautiful youkai. Kagura smirked at the pair, flicking her fan open and closed as she allowed her blood red eyes to wander, studying them.

"Good afternoon Kagura," Kagome said, her hold tightening on Shippou. "Though I can't say that it's nice to see you. Naraku still calling the shots?"

"You have no idea, little miko. I long for the day I am free of his grasp," She snapped, violently snapping her fan open and drawing it back. "But at it stands, I must kill you and collect your shards. Dance of Blades!"

Kagome dodged the onslaught of youki-sharpened wind. Sesshoumaru drew his sword and lunged in to attack. Shippou woke suddenly, hopping out of Kagome's arms to take shelter away from the violence. Kagome made sure the fox child was safe before readying her bow and knocking an arrow. Sesshoumaru forced himself out of Kagura's Dance of the Dragon, pursuing the Wind-user as she stumbled back.

It was painfully apparent that Kagura was at a severe disadvantage. She had both a youkai lord and a miko fighting together against her. Barely dodging a purifying arrow was the last straw. The last thing she wanted was for one of those to connect. In a flurry of kicked up dust and rocks Naraku's eldest daughter took to the skies in her feather boat.

"What was the point of that?" Kagome asked, sighing.

"Naraku seems to be testing the waters. I doubt he was aware that I had begun to accompany you in your travels. She will no doubt report the fact to that vile half-breed," Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and beckoned Shippou back.

"Momma? Is Naraku going to send a puppet after us?" the child asked.

Kagome sighed, and nodded. "In all honesty Shippou-chan, I do think he probably will. With reinforcements," she grimaced. She wouldn't lie to him. Shippou had been raised in the tumultuous times of the Warring States and knew all to well the reality of warfare.

"No matter. I think we have more guests," Sesshoumaru commented, turning to face an approaching group of travelers. Shippou leapt into Kagome's protective arms readying his kitsune tricks in case of another fight.

Kagome watched warily as the group came closer. There seemed to be a monk, a woman, another miko and a harsh looking man that looked something like Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stepped forward, between Kagome and the newcomers.

"Hello Inuyasha. It has been quite some time, has it not?"

Kagome was surprised. Sesshoumaru knew one of them?

"Keh. Could've been longer and I would've been happier," The harsh looking man said, gripping his sword.

"Is that any way to address your elder brother?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

Brother? Sesshoumaru had family? Even the member's of this Inuyasha's group looked amazed.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said, amazement catching her off guard. Sesshoumaru paid her no heed, but she had managed to catch the attention of Inuyasha. his eyes widened as he noticed his brother's companion. He glanced between Kagome and the miko in his group.

"Holy crap! Kikyou, there's another you over there!" He exclaimed.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru interrupted, "Is there some business you are pursuing?"

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome," Shippou sighed, contemplating Inuyasha, "Is it just me or is he overly defensive?"

"I think he's overly defensive. He hasn't even asked why Sesshoumaru is bothering to talk to him. Maybe while their...talking...we can talk to Inuyasha-san's companions,"

So while Inuyasha was being overly defensive, Kagome slipped around the brothers.

"Hello," She smiled at the monk and the two women, "My name is Kagome and this is Shippou-chan. It's nice to meet you," She bowed politely. All three bowed back.

"Greetings fair Kagome-sama. My name is Miroku and these lovely ladies are Sango and Kikyou," each bowed in turn. "May we inquire as to why you are traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru? I had been led to believe that he was not on the best of terms with many humans,"

Kagome shrugged, "He's been helping me out for a while now. He found me an excellent sensei when I needed training and now he's decided to travel with me. Don't ask me why,"

"I see," Miroku nodded.

"So who is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, watching as Sesshoumaru knocked away the giant sword pointed at his nose.

"Inuyasha is a hanyou friend of ours that we're traveling with in out quest for the shards of the Shikon jewel,"

Kagome and Shippou stiffened. They were after the jewel too?

"The Shikon shards? Why are you searching for those?"

"Because Inuyasha wants to be a human," Kikyou said, stepping in.

"Why would he want to be human?" Shippou asked, skeptical. Kikyou shot him a stern look.

"So he can marry me and we can live a normal life," she smiled. Kagome frowned.

"What if a youkai attacks? He would have lost his youkai strength and he'd probably get his butt kicked," Kagome stated. Sango snorted, hiding a smile behind her hand. Kikyou glared.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand," she snapped, turning her back to Kagome. Kagome bristled.

"Someone like me? What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Kikyou turned back.

"Do you know what it is like to love a hanyou? To look both sides of the world in the face and know the struggle he faces inside?" Kikyou pressed.

"Honestly? No. I, myself, have never fallen in love with a hanyou. But were I come from it is a terrible thing to make someone change into something they're not in the name of love. Lots of times that kind of 'love' breaks and it leaves astronomical amounts of heartache in its wake," Kagome's eyes flashed, "It can't be called love unless both are accepted for who and what they are."

Kikyou shot a scathing glare at Kagome and turned her back to her again. Kagome sighed and cuddled Shippou.

"Can we talk Sesshoumaru into a break? Lunch would be really nice right about now," Shippou complained dramatically. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, lunch would be an excellent idea. Let me see what I have enough of to share," Kagome skipped over to Sesshoumaru and tugged her backpack off his shoulder, ignoring the 'discussion' he was having with Inuyasha. She dug out her pot and told Shippou to fill it with clean water. After rooting around in the recesses of her bag of futuristic goodies, she surfaced triumphantly clutching two boxes of macaroni and cheese.

"Ah ha! At last!" She declared grandly, "The food of nations! Shippou start a fire would you. It's going to take the water forever to boil, but that just means more time to rest,"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha paused in their 'discussion' to watch as Kagome bustled around, oblivious to any animosity hanging in the air. She played with Shippou until the water was boiling then turned her attention to teaching the kit how to cook contemporary food.

"What is she making?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"One of the dishes from her home village, I would presume,"

"She's strange,"

"If I have anything to say about it she will soon be your sister." Inuyasha turned skeptical eyes to his older half-brother.

"You planning on taking a human as a mate?" he asked. Sesshoumaru glared.

"No you fool. Kagome is a miko of the highest caliber. On her own, as she is with no male in her life to mediate relationships, she is susceptible prey to any male's whim or fancy. I respect her far too much to leave her unprotected like this,"

"Oh, so your planning on adopting her as our sister?" Inuyasha clued in, holding a finger up.

"Your powers of deduction overwhelm me, little brother," Ah, you could cut the sarcasm with a butter knife.

"Sesshoumaru!" Shippou interrupted Inuyasha's half formed tirade by diverting their attention, tugging on the youkai lord's hakama. "Momma told me to invite you two polity to come and eat lunch with everyone else. We made something she calls 'Macaroni and Cheese.' It smells really good and she let me try some to see if it was done and it tastes so yummy!" he beamed. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Kit, tell your mother that I will not be joining her as of yet. I still have matters to discuss with Inuyasha,"

Shippou nodded and scampered back to where Kagome was serving Sango and Miroku bowls of steaming cheese-covered pasta. Kagome thanked Shippou for relaying her message and handed him a full bowl. It was empty in record time.

"What do you think they're talking about," Sango asked. Miroku and Kagome shrugged. Shippou grinned.

"What can you hear Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked. Shippou opened his mouth to reply but was cut short as a threatening growl reached his tiny ears. He glanced over to Sesshoumaru who was glaring at him, daring him to try anything.

"Um, nothing," he mumbled into his bowl. Sango and Miroku's eyebrows rose in unison and Kagome turned her blue eyes to stare at Sesshoumaru's back. He ignored her.

"So it's nothing he wants me to know about, is it?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Well, I could always bug his clothing, but radio equipment like that is just so expensive. Well, more than I can afford. Guess I'll just have to browbeat it outta him later,"

"Kagome-sama, can I assume that you are good friends with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked, sliding closer. Kagome smiled.

"I would like to think so. Sesshoumaru's been so kind to me ever since I arrived in this... land. Without his help I'd be youkai food by now. Shippou too,"

"But why would he help a human?" Sango wondered.

"He says he worries. So, why are you traveling with Inuyasha-san? He seems awfully harsh,"

Sango nodded. "He is. He's also rude and conceited, arrogant, proud, stubborn and completely lacking when it comes to tact,"

"But he has a good heart," Miroku defended.

"Sounds something like Sesshoumaru," Shippou threw in his two cents.

"They are brothers after all," Kagome nodded to the kit.

"Hey!" Inuyasha rounded on Kagome and Shippou, "I'm NOTHING like this homicidal block of ice!"

"Do not compare me to the hanyou, Kagome," Sesshoumaru stated right after Inuyasha.

"Sessir!" Kagome saluted obediently before snickering into the back of her hand. "So, are you two finished 'talking' yet?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru sniffed, stepping away from his brother, "I do believe that this conversation is over,"

"Feh. Whatever," Inuyasha snorted, also stepping away to sit next to Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru propped himself up against a tree trunk, keeping a silent vigil over the two groups. Kagome cheerfully chatted with Sango and Miroku, watching as Shippou chased a butterfly. Soon the afternoon faded. Sesshoumaru declared that they should continue before it gets to dark for Kagome to see. Kagome and Shippou bid their farewells, both wishing to see the Inuyasha-tachi again soon.

Indeed the night was falling fast. Kagome wondered if, what with the time they lost talking to Inuyasha's companions, they would make to a village to overnight in. She doubted it.

"I didn't know you had a brother, Sesshoumaru. Why don't you ever talk about him?" Kagome said. Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "Fine, don't talk. You have your reasons, I'm sure. The again, I can see why you wouldn't like him much. Even his companions didn't have too many good things to say about him,"

"That's right," Shippou agreed. Sesshoumaru paused, looked back at Kagome and Shippou and beckoned them closer.

"Come. Tonight we go to the Palace of the Western Lands,"

They arrived at the grand Palace of the West in style, riding upon a sliver cloud of Sesshoumaru's youki. The lord landed before the gates and strode purposefully into the compound, Kagome and Shippou trailing after him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin screamed, barreling out of the gardens. Dirt streaked her sunny face. "Kagome-nee-san! Shippou-kun!"

"Rin-chan!" Kagome caught the little girl in a hug. "How have you been? Sesshoumaru told me you are remodeling the gardens,"

"Yes! Rin is remodeling all the gardens! Rin is planting more flowers with Akira-san's help," Rin gushed. "Akira-san is the gardener that Sesshoumaru-sama asked to help Rin,"

Asked? Knowing Sesshoumaru he probably didn't give the poor man any choice, Kagome thought.

"Hey Rin-chan, why don't you show Shippou-chan what you've been doing? I know he'd like to spend some time with someone his own age," Kagome suggested. Shippou's eyes lit up and he wriggled down to the ground and dragged her away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," a servant bowed before his Lord. "The Lord of the East has sent a messenger to address a matter of some importance,"

"I shall deal with him momentarily. Send someone to ready a room for Kagome-sama and her son," Sesshoumaru commanded. The servant bowed again and scurried off.

"Kagome-sama?" said woman asked.

"In this house, you are a Lady," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome shrugged.

The interior of the Palace was just as impressive as the entrance courtyard. Looking around Kagome could only think that her Grandfather would love to be here. The stories he would weave.

"Um...Sesshoumaru? Why are we here?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru opened a door to a small tearoom overlooking one of the, as of yet, undemolished gardens. He motioned to sit on a provided zabuton cushion. Kagome sat seize style and Sesshoumaru sat facing her.

"Kagome, I have known you for some years now, have I not?" he started, much to Kagome's confusion.

"Yes. About two years if I remember right,"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked out of the open door leading to the garden. Kagome shifted her weight a little, uncomfortable in the unfamiliar, but traditional, seated position.

"In that time of two years I have come to think of you as a member of the House of the Moon. Do you feel similar?"

To say that Kagome was even more confused would be understating the facts.

"If you're asking do I think of you like family then...yeah, I do. You kinda feel like an older brother," she smiled softly as the ridgedness fled Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "What is this about Sesshoumaru?"

"Would you consider the path of Adoption into the House of the Moon, Kagome?" he asked with uncharacteristic bluntness. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" she asked, amazed. "You want to adopt me into your family? But I'm human,"

"You are a beautiful, unattached, extraordinarily talented miko, family-less in a time where every woman needs a proper guardian. I offer this out of my respect for you, knowing that I cannot see you forced into an unacceptable union not of your choosing," Sesshoumaru explained. Kagome nodded, understanding his motives.

"If I agree to this does it affect my relations with my natural family?"

"It does not. From what you have told me they are honourable persons and this Sesshoumaru would feel no shame in sharing a relation,"

"Then," Kagome shifted to take Sesshoumaru's clawed hand in hers, "This Kagome is honored to accept your request, Sesshoumaru of the House of the Moon, Ruling Clan of the Western Lands,"

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and nodded. "Good. You should ask your kit if he would like to be bound to you as well. I know he looks to you as his mother and you to him as your child. Such would be a logical course of action,"

"Adopt Shippou?" Kagome whispered. "You really think that he'd want that?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

The Adoption Ceremonies took place within the week. The first ceremony bound Kagome to Sesshoumaru's family, legal in every youkai custom. Kagome was surprised when she felt her mikoki rise exponentially and even more shocked when she gained another form. Due to some effect of the adoption into a youkai clan the human miko now possessed a youkai form. Her youkai form differed from her human form in few respects, mainly granting her claws, markings of an uncrowned Taiyoukai, a tail(!), and, according to Sesshoumaru, a longer lifespan.

The second ceremony formally bound Shippou to Kagome as her child. The binding did not alter the kitsune child in any dramatic way but he did gain the brand new markings that Kagome had in her youkai form.

The morning after, Kagome was awakened by a timid maid informing her that 'Sesshoumaru-sama summons Kagome-sama.' Sesshoumaru was waiting in the large dojo. Kagome arrived, bleary eyed and rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What on earth is so important to get me up this early, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Training," he said, padding barefoot towards the miko, "Bow before you set foot upon the mats. First we shall stretch,"

Kagome did as told, bowing in respect to the dojo. Sesshoumaru then began to run her through so many stretches that Kagome thought she would break. When Sesshoumaru was satisfied he began instructing her in the basic forms of empty-handed defense. The stance - a shoulder width forty-five degree angle - four basic blocks, the jab and the cross were all drilled into her head so thoroughly by lunch that her arms felt like they were about to fall off.

Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome a break for the noon meal. She used that time to catch up on what Shippou and Rin had been doing all morning, but after an hour was through Sesshoumaru had dragged his poor human sister back into the 'Hall of Torture' for more training.

This happened everyday for a month, pausing only to pursue rumors of the shards and two visits for Kagome to the future. By the end of the month Kagome was able to defend herself against Sesshoumaru when he wasn't trying his very best. She had also learned how to throw and handle a kunai offensively. Not much, compared to her teacher, but enough for just a month of training.

By the month's end Kagome was ready to hit the road again. Sesshoumaru agreed to accompany her, but as a brother this time instead of a false husband.

"On the road again," Kagome sang cheerfully. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched. Kagome didn't know all the words and the tune was questionable but she was sure of at least one phrase.

"On the road again, dada da dada on the road again,"

"Kagome, cease that infernal racket this instant."

"On the road again," now the baton had been passed to Shippou, who took it with an evil grin.

Sesshoumaru's growl sent the two into a fit of giggles.

"Ah! Forgive us Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded, clutching her sides in laughter. He hitched up an eyebrow.

Then, without warning he went on guard, hand on his deadly sword. Kagome and Shippou tensed, and scanned their surroundings. A chill wave of jyaki gave Kagome goosebumps.

"Hm...so this is the little miko of the Shikon Jewel? Not what I expected," whispered a malevolent sounding voice from the shadows of the trees.

"Show yourself, coward," Sesshoumaru demanded imperiously.

"And the Youkai Lord of the West? What an odd pair," slowly the speaker faded into view, revealing a tall man masked form head to toe in a white baboon head and skin.

"Oh, that's just gross," Kagome gagged. "I don't even want to think of how it smells in there,"

"This is not the time," Sesshoumaru chided with no little amount of exasperation.

"Indeed, as I have come for matters other than my choice in apparel," the man in the baboon skin laughed. Sesshoumaru growled, his grip tightening on his sword. Kagome palmed a kunai, filling it with her purifying mikoki. Human or youkai, anything with evil intent would be harmed.

"Now, now," the man admonished, "There is no need for violence. Yet. Just give me your shards of the sacred Jewel and I will be happy to leave you in peace,"

"Tough cookies," Kagome spat, her defensive instincts skyrocketing.

"Too bad," the man disappeared. Sesshoumaru whirled about, no doubt tracking him by aura. Kagome screamed as she was snatched from behind and lifted bodily into the sky.

"So sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. You won't get her back until I get what I want,"

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she and her kidnapper disappeared in a cloud of jyaki.

Kagome cried. She was not even bothering to hid it anymore. She was terrified, hurt and obviously in enemy hands. Her kidnapper, Naraku, had her chained in a dungeon-like room underneath his fortress. She did not even know how long she had been there.

At first, he had planned, as he had told her with a kind smile, to starve her. When that failed to produce the shards Naraku moved on to some more forceful means. After every visit Kagome was left with lacerations all over her body, no few of which she was sure were going to scar. Each time her wounds were treated with the utmost care by a terrified servant with the whispered explanation that 'Lord Naraku wished that she live as long as possible.'

Comforting, it was not.

She groaned, shifting position. The chains rattled, sounding oddly cheerful in their dark and depressing environment.

Then the door opened.

Sesshoumaru felt like killing something slowly and painfully. Preferably tearing it to tiny pieces with his deadly claws just to watch the blood flow and feel the warm flesh tear.

But he couldn't do that right now, he had to look after Shippou.

So he sought out his younger brother for information. He and his band of adventurers should know something of a man dressed in a white baboon skin. And if they didn't then at least he could call on their aid in searching.

It did not take long to locate the group of mismatched travelers. They had just begun to set up camp when Sesshoumaru, with Shippou clinging to his shoulder, walked in.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried out in surprise.

"Inuyasha," He mocked, the stress making him taunt al little more than normal.

"Whadda you want?"

"What do you know of a man wearing the skin of the white baboon?"

Inuyasha and his companions froze. Sesshoumaru and Shippou stared at them silently, waiting.

"His name is Naraku," Miroku spoke up. "He is a hanyou seeking the Sacred Jewel in order to become a full youkai. Each of us here has claimed rights to his life for what he has done. May I inquire as to what he has done that offended you?"

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Where is his lair?"

"We don't know," said Sango.

"But I sense a great amount of jyaki to the east," Kikyou added.

"Do you think that's were he took Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"He took Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded. "How'd he manage that? I thought you were looking after her?"

"Quiet, Hanyou!" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, red bleeding into the edges of his eyes. Inuyasha shut up. Sesshoumaru stood, glaring off into the sky as if the clouds themselves were offensive. After sometime he spoke once more.

"Brother, This Sesshoumaru will have need of your assistance," he stated, still looking off into the sky.

"You what?" Inuyasha looked, and sounded, dumbfounded.

"This Sesshoumaru knows not what to expect when confronting Naraku. I would..." he paused and swallowed his pride somewhat, "This Sesshoumaru would appreciate the assistance of you and your companions,"

Inuyasha just stood there, blinking at his elder brother.

"I'll help you," Sango spoke up. "Kagome seemed like a nice person, and if Naraku has his hands on her she'll need rescuing, and quick,"

"I will aid you as well," said Miroku, stepping forward, "Kagome-sama is too pure to last long under the dubious care of Naraku,"

"Feh. Whatever. I guess we can help you out," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Good," Said Shippou, "Let's get going. Momma must be really scared without us,"

So the brothers of the House of the Moon set out with a youkai slayer, a monk, a miko and a kitsune child to seek out and destroy the vile villain Naraku.

But honestly, when do fairly tale scenarios actually happen?

Problem one: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha don't really get along.

"Who died and made you boss, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru stared down at his brother.

"This Sesshoumaru does not answer to you, half breed," he sniffed. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not like _we_ asked you to tag along with us,"

"Come one you two," Shippou sighed, trying to break the two up. "This isn't helping Kagome,"

Sesshoumaru fell silent, although he acted as if he had not heard the kit's words.

"The rumors say that Naraku's set up just over that mountain range," Miroku pointed to the horizon.

"Then what's keeping us?" Shippou demanded.

"Not me," Inuyasha snorted, turning his back to his brother. Sesshoumaru snorted and stalked down the road, not bothering to wait for Inuyasha's companions to catch up.

It was a miracle that they actually managed to get to Naraku's fortress without killing each other. The monolithic structure was set proudly upon a hill. Jyaki rolled off the walls in toxic waves that physically forced them to a standstill.

Kagome shuddered as Naraku ran a hand down her cheek. She felt half dead, and her consciousness was swiftly retreating into the depths of her mind as a result from the methods of torture used. Naraku sneered down at her obviously thinking that it would not be long before he obtained her fragments of the Sacred Jewel.

He did not feel the desperate power building up within her battered body.

He paid no heed to the electrically charged air, so intent was he.

He was forced to pay attention when the power snapped and burned his body away, purifying his worldly aspect.

Kagome stared blankly at the pile of ash before her, not registering her captor's demise.

Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes as he felt a surge of holy energy rise from the tainted compound. The immense mikoki chased away the jyaki, mushrooming up into the sky in a deadly plume.

"What the heck was that!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Mikoki. And a lot of it," Miroku breathed.

"Kagome-san?" Sango whispered.

Sesshoumaru darted forwards following the faint scent of his sister. Doors were ripped off the walls and cowering servants shred to pieces. He left the fighting to his brother and his friends. Shippou clung to his shoulder desperately trying to hang on.

Kagome's scent led him to an empty room in the back. He cast his gaze around before noticing a trapdoor laid in the floor. Ripping that open as well Sesshoumaru growled dangerously at the scents that assaulted his sensitive nose: blood, sex and fear.

Kagome hung limply, chained to a wall. Her slender, frail body was covered in lacerations. Her eyes wide open but containing no hint of life. The only hint that she was still among the living was the slight rise and fall of her chest.

Sesshoumaru cut the chains binding her, swiftly shed his haori, wrapped her up in the oversized garment and picked her up with all the care he possessed. He silently vowed to slowly kill the cretin that did this to her as he watched blood stain and drip from the silk fabric.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shippou asked. Sesshoumaru growled, not trusting his voice.

"She had better be," he said as he leapt out of the pit of a dungeon. The youkai lord stalked back through the castle, retracing his steps. He studiously ignored Inuyasha and company.

"What the..." Inuyasha swore, "What happened to her?"

"Is she still alive?" Sango asked.

No one answered.

Sesshoumaru stalked outside and headed back down the road.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called, jogging to catch up, "Is Naraku dead?"

"If he is not at present he will be very shortly,"

"What! You mean you don't know?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. "Kagome is in need of a healer,"

That brought Inuyasha back to the present crisis. "Oh. Right. There's one, an old Miko, in the village by my forest. It's closer than your castle,"

"If you must speak with me, that is where I will be," he said before breaking into an inhumanly fast run. Within seconds he was out of sight and sound.

Sesshoumaru ran with speed and care. It wouldn't do to injure Kagome further with careless haste. He felt Shippou's small claws dig into his shoulder desperately trying to keep from falling off.

Inuyasha's forest broke at the edge of a human village. This was the same village that he had found Kagome near when they had first met. That meant that the Old Miko that Inuyasha had spoken of was the one that trained Kagome.

Well, at least he needn't worry about misconceptions as to why a youkai was toting around a near-dead human woman.

He strode purposefully into the village, ignoring the pitiful peasants who fled at the sight of him. The miko's hut hove into view with the aged miko sitting outside sorting herbs. His approach drew attention and she scrambled to her feet at the sight of her broken pupil.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What in the world has happened?" she demanded as politely as her shock would allow. Sesshoumaru offered no explanation. He stepped into the hut and laid Kagome down on the floor.

"Heal her," he commanded.

Kaede looked over Kagome, peeling off Sesshoumaru's now bloodied haori. She hissed at the severity of the wounds, but that was not what was worrying her the most. Kagome still stared straight ahead with vacant eyes.

Sesshoumaru refused to leave his sister alone in the human village while she was healing. Inuyasha and his band of merry adventurers had arrived some weeks before and were generally making a nuisance of themselves. Physically Kagome was healing at a normal rate. Mentally she had yet to wake herself. Not promising.

Moreover, of course, Shippou refused to leave his Uncle's side.

"Uh, Sesshoumaru..." Shippou began. Sesshoumaru sighed silently.

"I don't know," he answered before the kit could ask. Shippou's spirits fell.

"Oh."

"She is not unwell," he tried to reassure the child. Shippou did not look convinced.

"But she's not awake," he grumbled.

"She will," Shippou said staunchly.

"Will what?" Kagome muttered where she lay. Both youkai jumped, startled. Kagome cracked open an eye. "Well?"

"Kagome! Momma! You're up!" Shippou cried, bawling as he launched himself onto her prone body.

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru started, "You have awakened,"

"Yeah, I guess so," she sighed, frowning. "Is he dead?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Wonderful. Then I should get onto working on that favor for Enma-sama," she whispered.

"Enma-sama?" Shippou asked.

"The Lord of the Afterlife," she explained, "I made a deal with him. He'd bind Naraku's soul so he can't pass on to another life and hurt more people and I do something only I can do,"

"What's that?"

"We'll see if I can do it first, okay?" she looked over to her brother. Sesshoumaru was frowning.

"Is this why you were unable to return to us sooner?"

"Yes. Enma-sama wished to speak with me and it's kinda hard to refuse the Lord of the Afterlife, you know," she hauled her self up so she was sitting, winching as she moved. "Wow, am I glad I slept until now,"

"Do you still hurt?" Shippou asked, worried. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm just very sore. Feels like everything has healed nicely," she stretched her arms and rotated her shoulders. "Also feels like I need a bath," she giggled.

Sesshoumaru shook his head to himself. How could she be this cheerful after what had happened to her? Kagome must have sensed his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru? Don't worry about me. I have my revenge, so there is not much of a point dwelling on it. Or would you rather I invalid myself and retreat into my own mind?"

"This Sesshoumaru is glad that you have returned, sister," he smiled a little, amused at her outburst. She grinned.

"I'm glad I'm back too. I need a bath and something to eat," she declared, pulling herself to her feet. When she took the first step, though, her legs crumpled and she fell into Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Don't tell me you were waiting for that," she groaned.

"You have been immobile for quite some time, Kagome. Such a result is not to be unexpected,"

"Well, let me up so I can try again," she demanded. Sesshoumaru stayed by her side, catching her when she fell. Soon Kagome was back to walking on her own, and very glad for it. It would have been very embarrassing to have to have someone carry her wherever she had to go.

Kagome set about researching what would need to be done in order to complete her end of the bargain she had maid with Enma-sama. She talked to Miroku, Kikyou having turned her away, and began studying under the priest. She soaked up all the knowledge he taught her. And learned the quickest way to knock him out when his cursed hand got too 'friendly.'

Sesshoumaru, confidant in his sister's returning health, finally left the village to patrol his lands. Kagome convinced him to take Shippou with him reasoning that Shippou needed to be taught the ways of the youkai, not just humans. Shippou protested, but left with his uncle in the end.

Kagome was glad. She had to start the preliminaries of the spell soon.

"Kagome-sama?" Miroku entered the hut. Kagome looked up from the scroll she was writing.

"Yes, Miroku-sama?" she set aside her brush and turned her attention to the priest.

"What are you doing in here? You have been working on that scroll for a week now,"

"This?" she pointed to the scroll. Miroku nodded. "Oh, this is just a spell I have to perform as a favor for Enma-sama,"

"And what does it do?" he sat beside her and examined the writing.

"Well, Enma-sama wants the three worlds split. Technically they are separate, but the veil is very fuzzy,"

"Three worlds? You mean Heaven, Earth and Hell?" Kagome shook her head.

"No. The three worlds Enma-sama spoke of are the human world, the spirit world and the youkai world. If I do this there will be less youkai hurting humans and the youkai would be given a world of their own that is free of humans,"

"And the spirit world?"

"Less hauntings,"

"I see," Miroku nodded. "Have you spoken to Sesshoumaru-sama and Shippou about this? They are your family. Or do you intend on following them to where they shall be moved?" Kagome bit her lip.

"That's the hard part, Miroku-sama. I want to let them stay in this human world until I can no longer be here. Then I want to give them the freedom to move between the three worlds without trouble. However, that's where the spell gets tricky. I can't figure out how to make it recognize specific few youki signatures from the so many that will undoubtedly try to break though," she sighed.

Miroku thought about it for a few minutes. "Could you," he began, "tune the spell so that with perhaps the right blood and a talisman of a sort they could pass through?"

"A talisman? I hadn't thought of that," she thought it over. "I like it. It just might work. Let's just see if I can program that in,"

She picked up her brush again and started writing. The ink glowed. Kagome grinned.

"It's accepted the terms," she announced. "Now I just need to make two talismans,"

"What would work best?"

"Some kind of jewel, the more precious the better. Question is, what can I afford?"

"Momma!" Shippou bounded through the door. Kagome quickly pushed the scroll and writing instruments out of the kit's way as he barreled through the hut. He threw his little arms around her neck in a choking hug.

"Shippou! You're back. Where's Sesshoumaru?" she hugged her son back.

"Right here," Sesshoumaru said, stepping through the doorway. Kagome smiled at her brother.

"Sesshoumaru, how was your patrol?"

"Tolerable," he nodded to her. "Monk, since you still breathe this Sesshoumaru assumes you have kept that hand of yours in check?"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama. I am but a humble priest," Miroku said under the steady gaze of the Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome who shrugged. She wasn't getting into this. Miroku laughed nervously, scrambling to his feet, "Well, Kagome-sama, I will leave you to explain your ingenious spell to your brother," he said as he fled the hut. Kagome frowned after him.

"Spell?" Shippou asked, "What spell?"

"Uh," Kagome coughed, "The one I promised Enma-sama I would do for him,"

It had taken a while to explain what the Barrier Spell did and what Kagome had programmed in for her family in specific. Shippou was upset. He did not want Kagome to go anywhere. Sesshoumaru was not very pleased, but he understood the logic behind the request. He even offered to give Kagome access to the treasury to use any of the jewelry there for her spellcasting.

Kagome was thankful for Sesshoumaru's support. She did not want to perform the spell, but she had promised to and she was not going to break her word. Sesshoumaru understood that kind of conviction. So the first thing he did after hearing her explanation was order her pack her things. They were going back to the Palace of the West.

Kagome was led right away to the treasury. The great rooms were carefully organized so that when Sesshoumaru wanted something it could be found without problem. Sesshoumaru led her straight to where the jewelry was kept.

The little miko sorted through the rings, bracelets, earrings and necklaces looking for just the right pieces. The search took hours and by the time Kagome was satisfied her mind was staring to fuzz in and out of order.

"Are these fine with you Sesshoumaru?" she asked, holding up two necklaces. Sesshoumaru studied them for a moment and nodded.

"They are acceptable,"

"Wonderful. Just give me a day to cast the spell of them and a week or so to construct the World Barrier and Enma-sama can get off my back,"

"Enma-sama has been contacting you?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrows rose. Kagome scowled.

"Well, in a way. It's more like I got the feeling he's keeping tabs on me and it's starting to grate on my nerves," she explained, "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can have my sanity back,"

"I see,"

Kagome spent the next week and a half secluded in an empty room. She hardly ate and had directed Shippou and Rin to stay away from where she was working. Sesshoumaru visited occasionally, diverting Kagome's attention enough so that she could concentrate better. The scroll grew longer and longer as Kagome wrote and tuned the massive spell. She incorporated the talismans and the specifics of the spell she created to pass through the Barrier with painstaking detail. The whole process left Kagome drained.

By the time she had finished writing the spell Kagome felt like she could sleep for a month. However, the sooner this was finished the better.

She sat in a field just outside the palace, the scroll rolled up before her. Sesshoumaru held onto the children no less than fifty feet from her position. Kagome sighed. The spell required no words, just a lot of raw power.

Releasing her aura from its restraints, pink light glowed about her. Ethereal winds wound their way around her, touching nothing else. The scroll unrolled on its own, the black ink shimmering with blue light and unchecked power. She had spent a week channeling her will into the written word, and now, with an outside boost, her will was being carried out.

Kagome closed her eyes as the unrolled scroll lifted off the ground and wound itself around her, caught in the winds of her power. She released more power into the scroll.

Sesshoumaru and the children shielded their eyes as Kagome glowed like a new sun. Suddenly the light burst and the Miko felt her spell snap into place. She slumped forwards in a faint.

It was done. The scroll was now the Barrier of Worlds.

It had taken some explaining later, but Kagome managed, somehow, to sort out the mess she created. She had sent the youkai to a plane that mirrored the human world in appearance. Other than the fact that there were no humans, everything was the same. Of course, the youkai would shape the world to their needs and there would probably be unadulterated chaos for the first couple of decades, but everything would be sorted out.

It had to, since everything was fine in the future.

Kagome stayed in the past for a while longer, training under Miroku and Sesshoumaru until they deemed her fit and a worthy adversary. She had mastered the sacred sutras and spells under Miroku and was well versed with every weapon imaginable in the feudal era. And then some.

She returned to the Present era an experienced warrior. The Shikon Jewel complete once more had returned to her body, as it should be. Kagome promised to visit Sesshoumaru and Shippou when she came arrived in the future, warning them that they had better be alive or she would go to the spirit world and harass them personally.

It was a promise she would keep even if it killed her.

_Once upon a time youkai roamed the lands, ruled over the humans, waged war among themselves. A miko from the future, adopted into a powerful house of inuyoukai waged a passive war, separating the bloodthirsty youkai from the subjugated humans. She created what is called the Barrier of Worlds, dividing the youkai, the humans, and the dead once and for all. With her task in the past complete she returned from whence she came, waiting the day when she would be reunited with her family and friends. _

_Her story faded from human memory, relegated to myth and legend, then forgotten. The evil she bound for eternity lived only as tales to frighten little children. The family she left behind soon moved on to the youkai world. Years passed, the legend faded over time, but the miko still lived, waiting for the future to remember._

Owari

AN: There you guys go! don't forget to review!


End file.
